For The Next Time
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Edward has a problem. But not just any problem... a hair problem. And he can't fix it himself, Alphonse is out of town... so who can he turn to with this dilemma besides the "morally bankrupt colonel bastard with a god complex"? Parental! RoyEd or romance RoyEd. One-shot, fluff.


**Read and REVIEW please! I do not own FMA! Just because Roy likes Flames, doesnt mean I do! No Flaming please! Helpful comments welcome with open arms! **

Roy heard the door to his office open with a creak. He took his obsidian eyes of his paperwork (Which he was pretending to do in case it was Riza at the door) and looked up to see Edward Elric's blonde head peeking out of the _small_ crack in the door.

"Um, Colonel?" Ed sounded almost embarrassed and this intrigued Roy to know why.

"Yes Fullmetal?" The Flame alchemist said with a hint of a smirk on his features.

"I - uh well you see..." The blonde was getting very flustered about something and Roy was curious as to- what-. Roy guessed girl problems, but then he remembered that the Rockbell girl was at her job in Rush Valley so there wasn't any chance of that. And he knew that was the only girl Fullmetal liked... And he was well aware the golden eyed alchemist was **NOT** homosexual. So what could he be here for? There are no meetings scheduled... unless...

Roy quickly checked the schedule Riza made for him this morning. Nope, No meetings with the Fullmetal midget. Roy decided to play nice. nice-_ish_ anyway.

"Yes Edward?" Roy couldn't remember the last time he had used Fullmetal's actual name. And judging by the face Ed made, neither could he.

"Um, well you see?" Ed continued to stammer, his face flushing.

"What is it?" Roy was generally curious what could have such a effect on the Hero Of The People.

_Please tell me he hasnt broken another important monument in some town on a mission... _Roy thought desperately

"Well..." Eds head was till in between the crack in the door, he didn't dare step another inch into the office of the flame alchemist

_Spit it out already_ Roy thought angrily to himself. "Edward?"

"IreallyneedyourhelpbraidingmyhairbecauseIjustcant doitandAlisntheresoIcametoyou, canyouhelp? Edward sputtered as fast as his little lungs could.

Roy was taken aback. The teen just needed help to braid his hair? That was it? And he was so embarrassed by it? It was cute, Colonel smiled. Not smirk. Not a strange twitch of the lips, a actual smile.

"Sure Ed, come in." Roy sat up from his desk chair and sat on the couch. Ed gathered his courage and marched forward and directed by the dark haired man, sat in front of where the Colonel was sitting on the couch.

Then Roy thought, this was the first time in all these years that he has seen Ed with his hair down, no wonder the kid liked to keep it pulled back, he looked like a little girl. emphasis on _little_.

Ed then grudgingly produced a hair tie and a brush that were hidden behind his back. Roy took them and started brushing the golden tresses, so soft. So very, very soft. Roy had always thought that Edwards hair had looked soft, but not this soft.

"Sorry" Ed muttered under his breath, but the Colonel still hard it due to the silence of the room.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Fullmetal." And Roy meant it.

The silence continued with just the soft brush strokes as noise. When Ed's hair was completely knot free and smooth, Roy took the black elastic and parted Ed's hair and braided them together, tying it at the end. A perfect braid.

"Done." To be honest the Colonel was a little disappointed that the moment was gone. He actually enjoyed sitting there in the peaceful silence with his subordinate.

Ed got up slowly, as if he didnt want the moment to be over either. Both now standing there was a stretch of awkward silence before the blonde barreled into the older man wrapping his arms around the mans waist. And mumbled a quick 'Thanks'. Shocked, by both the hug and the words of gratitude, hesitantly wrapped his arms around the petite blonde in front of him.

"Ed, you can come anytime you need your hair braided, okay?" And tightened his grip on Edward

Edward looked up at the man, surprised but in a pleasant way. Ed nodded before slowly releasing his grip and steeping back.

Roy smirked and cockily replied "'Cause we all know I do a better job with your hair then you do, I'm surprised your little arms can reach around to grasp your hair anyway." But there was a heavy layer of humor laced through the sentence and Ed realized that and didn't blow up about the little comment.

Edward simply responded with a smirk of his own and stating "Yeah right you morally bankrupt bastard with a god complex, I've been doing it for years now, you go nothing on me."

And with that he walked out of the office doors.

Roy looked at the wooden hairbrush still lying on his couch. The Colonel then picked up the brush and put it in his desk, third drawer down, for the next time.

For they both knew there would be one.


End file.
